Un Ángel entre Demonios
by Bellrose Jewel
Summary: Naruto abandona la aldea y los tormentos que sufrió en ella. Ha negociado su propia alma con el Kyuubi. Pero Hinata lo detiene antes de su partida y se ofrece para acompañarlo, solo hay una condición: él la quiere como una mujer a su lado.
1. Capitulo 1: Renacimiento

***-*-* PRÓLOGO *-*-***

Se suponía que esta noche sería como cualquier otra, pero para mí, solo marca que mi tiempo en esta aldea ha terminado.  
Siento un gran vacío que me atormenta al pensar que tendré que abandonar el lugar donde crecí; el lugar donde me habían catalogado como monstro.  
Pero no debería pensar en esto… ya que debo enterrar mi corazón, olvidar todos aquellos sentimientos que me unen aquí y romper los lazos que eh formado.

***-*-* CAP. 1: Renacimiento *-*-***

De manera lenta y casi imperceptible me acerco a la entrada; solo dos puertas gigantescas serán testigos de mi partida, me apena un poco, muy poco en realidad ya que eh estado intentando endurecer mi corazón; pero aún así siento que mi pecho se contrae de manera nostálgica y casi angustiosa impidiendo mi respiración.  
Estoy a punto de emprender un viaje sin retorno y ninguno de los que yo considero importantes está aquí para despedirme. Pero es lo mejor porque no quisiera ver más tristeza de la que ya ocasioné, por lo menos no quiero verla mientras mis sentimientos no hayan desaparecido.  
El motivo por el cual debo marcharme es muy simple; por mi culpa todos han tenido que sufrir. Perdí a mi padre a causa de este maldito demonio con el que tendré que que pasar el resto de mis días… Mi maestro murió al encontrarse con Akatsuki, misma organización que aún me busca… Mis amigos, sus familias, el resto de los aldeanos; por mi culpa se destruyeron sus hogares.  
Pero el remordimiento que carcome mi pecho es un dolor agudo e interminable; no quiero volver a sentir algo así fue por eso que hice un trato con el Kyubi… "mi conciencia a cambio de su poder". De cualquier manera el que gana al final soy yo, nuestras conciencias y pensamientos se han de fusionar, pero sin alterar mayormente mi voluntad y también recibiré todo su chakra en poco tiempo se podría decir que seremos uno solo.  
Por supuesto que hay algo que tuve que prometer antes de cerrar el trato, me vengaré de todos aquellos que me hicieron daño y de la Hokage ya que fue su culpa que Ero-senin muriera.  
Un leve suspiro se escapa de mis labios, no estoy dispuesto a mirar atrás y empiezo a acelerar mi paso para salir de este repugnante lugar.

- Naruto-kun

Escucho aquella dulce voz a mis espaldas y siento que me congelo, obviamente me había detenido. Y ya sabía quién era la dueña de aquella exclamación: la única persona que me respeta tanto con para llamarme "Naruto-kun".

- Que haces aquí, Hinata –mi voz tenía cierta frialdad y crudeza que yo jamás hubiera imaginado que tendría. Eso mostraba que el trato ya estaba surtiendo efecto, tal vez sufriría algunos cambios externos también, dándome un aspecto más duro e intimidante o en este caso lo primero que cambio fue el tono de mi voz y mi forma de expresarme. Cada minuto que pase hará que me parezca más a un demonio.

- Naruto-kun no te vayas –dijo de manera suplicante mientras daba un par de pasos adelante, aunque me encontraba de espaldas la soledad de la noche era muy silenciosa e inquietante lo suficiente para dejarme saber todos los movimientos que realizaba la kunoichi.

-Onegai Naruto-kun, yo…yo no se lo qu..que ha..haría sin ti.

- No hay forma de que yo siga aquí. Si mi destino era el de cargar con esta maldición… otros no tienen por qué sufrir conmigo. Solo quiero vengar la muerte de mi sensei; al fin entiendo cómo se sentía Sasuke y el porqué decidió convertirse en un vengador.

- Demo, si quieres cumplir tu venganza no estarás solo Naruto-kun. Tal vez Sasuke-kun escogió ese camino, pero tú tienes amigos y-

- Yo ya no tengo amigos –la interrumpí bruscamente, quería que comprendiera que mi venganza sería contra la Hokage y cualquiera que se interpusiera, incluyendo a mis amigos.

- Yo quiero ir contigo.

- Por supuesto que no

- Pero yo también me he vuelto fuerte y eh progresado mucho, si necesitas que un shinobi te ayude con tu venganza esa soy yo –su seguridad me impresionó, jamás hubiera imaginado que tendría tanto valor como para decir las cosas tan claramente- Yo haré lo que sea.

- Yo no necesito a un shinobi tan inútil como tú –no lo puedo creer, cada vez siento más desprecio por la gente y ahora estoy tratando mal a la única persona que me a admirado; como dije antes "cada minuto que pase hará que me parezca más a un demonio", a un demonio que aborrece la felicidad y solo piensa en sí mismo ¿eso es en lo que me quería convertir?  
Realmente la hice sentir mal ¿Cómo te sientes cuando la persona que admiras te dice que eres una "inútil"?, solo puedo imaginar que debe ser terrible y que seguro me pondría a llorar… o eso es lo que haría ella; será divertido ver eso.  
Su silencio me indica que no me equivoco, pero después de pensarlo mejor…

- Lo que sí podría servirme… -si quiere hacer algo peligroso es decisión de ella. La verdad creo que sus habilidades ninja son mediocres, tal vez lo único que me sirva sea su Byakugan. Pero después de todo es una chica y podría divertirme con ella.

- Podría servirme una mujer a mi lado –noté como aquel silencio reinante había regresado por lo que deduzco que se habrá sorprendido mucho y decidí darle fin a esta conversación.

- Si quieres acompañarme tendrás que olvidar a tu familia y amigos. Porque no los volverás a ver; yo no necesito ese respeto que me tienes y mucho menos esa timidez tan hartante que muchas veces me saca de quicio.  
Olvídate de que eres la heredera del clan Hyuuga y de que perteneces a esta aldea porque de ahora en adelante serás completamente mía; solo harás e iras a donde yo quiera así que tendrás que acostumbrarte a estar a mi entera disposición las 24 horas al día. Y sabes a lo que me refiero –la verdad no espero que acepte mis condiciones, sería completamente absurdo que alguien abandonara todo así por así, que prácticamente se convirtiera en un esclavo.  
Casi puedo visualizar su imagen a mis espaldas, con su oscuro cabello cubriéndole los ojos y su mirada clavada en el piso, sin poder pronunciar ni una sola palabra y a punto de echarse a correr. Claro ella sería demasiado cobarde incluso para rechazarme correctamente.  
Ya que conocía su respuesta de antemano decidí volver a alejarme hacia la puerta.

- Aun así quiero ir –había escuchado claramente sus palabras y esa era la respuesta que menos esperaba. Lo que en realidad me sorprendió fue la forma en la que me lo dijo, sin dudarlo y sin su timidez característica.

- Estas segura…

- Sí

Me di vuelta acercándome rápidamente hacia ella, noto que se sorprende y ruboriza cuando la tome por la cintura.

- Parece que será buena idea llevarte después de todo –no puedo evitar sentir y fijarme en las delicadas y perfectas curvas de su cuerpo- Y no estás nada mal –sin perder tiempo deje caer mi boca sobre la de ella y comencé a devorarla. Tenía un dulce sabor que me embriagó, no pude evitar profundizar aquel beso con mi lengua, nunca había probado algo tan exquisito y me prometí a mi mismo que no sería la última vez.  
Por fin separo mis labios de los suyos, aún tiene los ojos cerrados y su rostro sonrojado; creo haber sido el primero en probarla y de seguro está a punto de desmayarse, si lo hace simplemente la dejare aquí y me iré solo.  
Me separo de ella, se podía decir que ya conseguí lo que quería, y ahora solo depende de ella el seguirme o no.

* * *

_Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo._  
_Espero todos sus comentarios; es fue mi primer fic pero ha tenido muy buenas críticas también quisiera su opinión. Ya saben que yo vivo de mi publico xd  
_

_Nos leemos despues._

_Sayo._


	2. Capitulo 2: Sentidos

***-*-* Sentidos*-*-***

Un día más de mi existencia, pero este no es como cualquier otro. Está amaneciendo y me encuentro muy lejos de aquella detestable aldea, necesito cumplir con mis nuevos objetivos así que me dirijo al norte. Aunque es un poco incomodo viajar acompañado; no puedo creer que haya aceptado venir.

La veo de reojo, tiene la cabeza baja, seguramente pensando en lo decepcionante que debe ser para su familia o… que talvez ellos estén mucho mejor sin ella, porque ¿Quién quiere una heredera tan inútil? A casi 12 horas desde que salimos todos ya deben haberse enterado de que decidí marcharme y que me llevé a la sucesora del clan más importante de Konoha conmigo.

Por eso, antes de que envíen AMBUS a matarme, debo llegar al escondite de cierta organización en donde jamás me encontrarían. Y cuento con la ayuda de Kyuubi para llegar ahí, gracias a su olfato sé exactamente donde se esconden.

Todo sería mucho más fácil si no la hubiera traído, está haciendo que reduzca mi velocidad, que sentido tiene haber obtenido tanta fuerza si no puedo utilizarla para obtener lo que quiero. Pero ya no puedo dejar que regrese, eso podría afectar los planes que tengo; parece que solo me gané problemas cuando le propuse que me siguiera. En realidad, se puede decir que no vamos juntos, ya que casi nos separan incontables 16 metros de distancia, me desespera el paso lento que lleva.

Por otro lado es mejor tomarlo con cautela pues no quiero que "ellos" se enteren cuando yo llegue; otro motivo por el que voy tan alejado de ella es porque, desde hace ya algunas horas no eh escuchado al Kyuubi; no me siento diferente pero eso solo me hace pensar que ya no existimos dos, solo somos uno ahora y a eso se debe el que pueda ver las cosas con más claridad y mi oído se agudizó tanto que puedo escuchar cada paso, gesto o suspiro que ella da, el sonido resquebrajado que provoca el viento al chocar con sus cabellos y poco después siento aquel aroma acaramelado de flores que desprende su cuerpo. Mi piel se eriza de solo imaginar el aterciopelado contacto de nuestros cuerpos. Nunca nadie antes había alterado mis sentidos de esa forma, parece que sería un grave peligro mantenerme junto a ella.

El aire se paraliza de repente, una sombra parece moverse entre la espesura de los arbustos, y un pútrido olor llega a mi olfato; el roce de una katana al sacarla de su funda… todos estos detalles son captados en una fracción de segundos y solo puedo llegar a una conclusión: un asaltante de caminos que no representa ni el más mínimo peligro para mi.

Pero en el transcurso de otra fracción, vuelve a moverse, debe haber visto que no tenia oportunidad alguna contra alguien como yo, retrocede horizontalmente y entonces entendí que su verdadero objetivo era la chica que me seguía.

Saltó sobre Hinata pero me coloqué entre ellos antes de que pudiese tocarla, solo yo podía y tenía derecho a hacerlo.

Volvió a retroceder pero el pánico inundó su rostro, sus ojos se ahogaron en los míos y salió huyendo antes que pudiese evitarlo.

Algo había cambiado, no lo supe hasta que volví mi mirada hacía ella, sus ojos perlados reflejaban el nuevo color carmesí delos míos, estaba sorprendida y atemorizada, hizo el amago de echarse a correr pero sus piernas no le respondieron… al final solo se desplomó al suelo, aunque logre atraparla antes que sufriera un golpe severo. "No quería que mi doncella se lastimara"

Me sorprendió la ligereza de su cuerpo, tan perfectamente esculpido, pero a pesar de lo esbelto que era, no debería ser tan…, caí en la cuenta de la fuerza que ahora tenía, pero ¿Cuál era mi aspecto? ¿Porque se aterrorizaban al verme?

Solo había una forma de saberlo y era observándolo con mis propios ojos.  
Me alejé del camino, aún con ella en mis brazos, hasta que encontré un pequeño arroyo de cristalinas aguas, donde se reflejaba el azul del cielo.

Intenté no ser tan brusco cuando la recosté en el pasto pero mis manos estaban rígidas y largas garras se desprendían de cada uña.

Enseguida salté hasta la orilla y me vi como una persona completamente diferente… mis pupilas ya no poseían el color del cielo, más bien se asemejaban a aquellos ojos que aparecían en mi subconsciente cada vez que tenía una charla "personal" con el demonio zorro.

Los colmillos eran algo que sin duda no podía faltar después de ver mis garras.  
Mi cabello del mismo tono rubio pero más alborotado y largo que de costumbre y aunque mis rasgos habían adquirido algo de madurez -como si me hubieran sumado un par de años- era aquella expresión sedienta de sangre la que asustaba.

Aún así, no me sentía extraño, porque en cierta forma eso era lo que quería ahora… ¡venganza!

Un sonido me sacó del trance al que había ingresado, era Hinata que había despertado, pero tan pronto como me vio empezó a correr, primero lento después aceleró su carrera, no creí que huiría así de mí.

Me giré lentamente; como había dicho antes, no podía dejarla regresar; pero el solo hecho de tener que perseguirla sonaba excitante… dejé que transcurrieran los segundos; los minutos y aún la escuchaba claramente, el lugar por donde había huido tenía su aroma impregnado y entonces la carrera que no duró más que unos segundos, cuando logré sujetarla por la cintura trató de soltarse pero enseguida rompió el llanto.  
Le había otorgado casi 10 minutos de ventaja, ella ya estaba jadeando por el supuesto esfuerzo que eso debió suponer, su chaqueta estaba rasgada e inservible, pero yo no tenía ni un rasguño y la alcance sin esfuerzo…

-Suéltame… -me suplicó, después de tantas horas en silencio y volvía a escuchar su sensual voz ¿Por qué no me di cuenta?- tú no eres Naruto-kun… -mi nombre lo pronunció con voz casi inaudible.

-No seas ridícula –le espeté

Se giró y me estudió con la mirada antes de volver a inundarse en lágrimas

-No vuelvas a hacer que pierda mi tiempo –la solté rápidamente, pero hubiera preferido seguir sintiendo su calor en mi pecho.

Algunos retazos de tela se desprendieron de donde antes la había sujetado, era increíble lo afiladas que y peligrosas que se habían vuelto mis manos. Se vio obligada a quitarse aquella prenda tan holgada pues ahora solo eran un estorbo.

Mis ojos se salieron de sus órbitas; no me había fijado en aquella zona de su cuerpo que sobresalía tanto. Y no era solo eso sus caderas habían adquirido una forma redonda que se estrechaba en su cintura.

Viéndola de esa forma parecía toda una mujer… no es como si yo me fijara en eso antes, pero ahora ya era inevitable imaginarme poseyéndola, estábamos solos en ese bosque y no sería ningún pecado si la hacía mía, después de todo desde que puso un pie fuera de la aldea me pertenecía.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa al mismo tiempo que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban; como tímida presa en presencia de su depredador; relacioné esa reacción con la forma en la que mis ojos recorrían su cuerpo, no creí que aquel deseo que ella había despertado en mí se reflejara tan claramente al exterior.

Cuando menos lo esperaba ya había juntado nuestros labios y la sujetaba con fuerza, talvez demasiada, se quedó estática mientras mis manos acariciaban su cabello, bajando por su fina espalda. Mordía sus labios con lujuria, antes de sentir su sabor con mi lengua. Su piel a través de la ropa, tan pequeña, suave y deliciosa. Yo la quería para mí.

Sus manos se movieron hasta mi pecho, eh intentaron apartarme provocando que desasiese el beso con desgana y su respiración se volvió agitada.

Su rostro tenía un rubor más intenso y sus labios se encontraban muy rojos e hinchados por la fuerza de los besos, debía recordar ser más suave o realmente la lastimaría.  
**  
**

***-*-* Fin Cap. 2*-*-***

**

* * *

**

_Bueno, hasta aquí el capi 2... muchas gracias por los comentarios, ja ja._

_No sé que opinan, debería continuar o es demasiado fuerte, no sé si debería cambiarla de rating, soy un poco mala para seleccionar clasificaciones._

_Merezco algún review?_ Uno pequeñito...

Sayo.


	3. Capitulo 3: Hyuuga Hinata

***-*-*CAP. 3: Hyuuga Hinata *-*-***

La oscuridad se esparcía como escarcha de seda negra, como si me hubieran cegado, como si yo misma no quisiera despegar mis párpados.

Y no era necesario abrirlos, pues tenía impresa en mis pupilas la imagen más desagradable que jamás vi. En medio de una vasta penumbra; casi como dos antorchas de fuego vivo, la visión de los ojos del mismo demonio… ¿personificado?

Al final la luz cegadora de la mañana me fue perceptible, un dolor punzante revivió la agonía que mi corazón sentía.

Intenté incorporarme entre la hojarasca de aquel bosque color jade. Fueron segundos, los que tarde en ponerme de pie y echar a correr. Frente a mí, pude observar el cabello crispado de Naruto-kun; mi corazón dio varios rebotes intentando salir desbocado, pero no era como siempre, no sentía mi rostro arder o deseos de desplomarme… Solo una necia desesperación por apartarme del monstro que vi momentos atrás.

Tropecé con la vieja raíz que brotaba cubierta de musgo, un rasguño atravesó el hombro de mi chaqueta, pero me levanté e intenté adentrarme por el camino más sinuoso que encontré. Cada pequeña ramita era como una bofetada que apaleaba mi rostro, además de hurtar pequeños retazos de tela. Era como si intentaran detenerme, me reprochaban… ¿porqué estoy huyendo? Yo, yo lo amo.

Tenía razón, por un momento reduje la velocidad, quería regresar, disculparme ¿Y si ya no me quería a su lado?

Un escalofrío atravesó mi espalda, era como si el peligro estuviera rozando mi cabello, debería permitir que me alcance, yo…

Sentí algo que me ciño con fuerza, clavando levemente las garras sobre mi desgastado abrigo. Me agité, intenté correr y soltarme pero al sentirme débil, como una muñeca de porcelana flaqueó mi voluntad, no quería perderlo, pero sentía que no era él ¿qué haría sin él?

-Suéltame –le supliqué, sé que no habíamos hablado pero… sabía que solo quedaba rogar- tú no eres Naruto-kun –la última palabra la susurré como intentando que no escuchara ¿qué haría sin él?

-No seas ridícula –su voz me atravesó como afiladas navajas, no era ni la mitad de gélida que la noche anterior. Pero la entonación, el timbre, era Él sin duda, me giré hasta encontrar su rostro. Era sorprendente como reflejaba deseo de venganza, sed de sangre… no pude percibir más detalles pues mi vista volvía a nublarse a causa de las lágrimas.

-No vuelvas a hacer que pierda mi tiempo –su calidez envolvente desapareció, era ilógico pero deseaba que me consolara, algo que nunca ocurriría. Y no saben cuánto me oprimió el corazón escucharlo decir que le era inútil "una pérdida de tiempo". Lo había decidido, si Naruto-kun no deseaba volver, si quería acabar con la aldea, yo estaría a su lado; yo… no valgo nada sin él, porque desde un principio lo he querido y mi corazón a estado en sus manos, y por ello no tengo derecho a protestar. Porque soy suya y él ha de hacer lo que quiera conmigo.

Con un movimiento casi mecánico, retiré la chaqueta que me cubría… o al menos los retazos enmohecidos que quedaban de ella.

Sus ojos se clavaron salvajemente sobre la porción de cuerpo que había quedado descubierto, aunque llevaba la misma polera de malla que utilizaba en mis entrenamientos, me sentí como si no llevara prenda alguna.

El color carmesí de su mirada ardió como fuego insaciable, ahora había adquirido otro significado que transparentaba más oscuro deseo dentro de él.

La sangre se agolpó en mi rostro con la misma rapidez con la que mi corazón bombeaba en ese momento. De repente noté una fugaz ráfaga la cual me obligó a cerrar mis ojos.

Sus exigentes labios se juntaron con los míos, sentía sus manos resbalar por mi espalda con movimientos un poco torpes y toscos. Mi ser se paralizó al sentir su lengua invadiendo mi boca, recorriendo sin piedad cada rincón antes de apretar con más fuerza casi causándome dolor, pero la forma en la que se amoldaba mi cuerpo al suyo, y podía sentir su piel arder sobre la mía causando un gran estremecimiento que mareó mi cabeza, ya ni siquiera sabía si seguía parada sobre el mismo lugar, solo lo sentía a él.

Un agudo dolor en el labio me hizo reaccionar colocando mis manos en su pecho para aportarlo, él pareció entender mi necesidad de aire pero se veía realmente molesto. Hasta que su vista se posó en el lugar en el que me había mordido. Por un instante sus ojos tuvieron un atisbo de culpa para después congelarse en ingrata indiferencia.

Lo vi dudar, se apartó como intentando mantenerme a salvo… de él.

-Aún quieres venir? –preguntó con un desdén tal que creí esperaba y deseaba un "no" por mi parte.

-Sí –balbuceé, debía enfrentar mi verdad, desde siempre le pertenecí; en el primer momento que se convirtió en mi razón de vivir, de seguir con paso firme. Pero si yo avanzaba, seria junto a él, su camino.

No debía apartarme, no quería; Naruto-kun siempre sería Naruto-kun. Si no me importó admirarlo cuando todos lo odiaban, ¿por qué habría de importarme ahora?

-Sabes cuál es la condición… -recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, otra vez podía sentir sus manos acariciando mi piel a pesar de la distancia -… vas a aceptarla?

-Sí.

***-*-* Fin capitulo 3*-*-***

_Bien lamento que sea demasiado corto, y que tal, quise mostrar un poco la perspectiva de Hinata y cómo veía las cosas, así que ya sabemos que aunque dudó al principio, ha decidido seguirlo en todo momento. Prometo que subiré la conti en un par de días, así que no teman xd._

_Por cierto, también visiten mi nuevo fic:_

_**Oración del Pecado**. Que ya empecé a publicar por aquí.  
_

_Sayo._


	4. Capitulo 4: Akatsuki

***-*-* CAP. 4: Akatsuki *-*-***

Después de la reacción que tuve antes, decidí apartarme nuevamente, aún no tenía el control suficiente para poseerla sin llegar a hacerle daño.

Además no podía perder más tiempo, estaba a tan solo un kilometro de mi objetivo, Hinata me seguía no muy atrás y en cuanto logró alcanzarme nos encontramos frente a una especie de cámara enraizada en un viejo árbol.

No dudé en ingresar pero ella sí, seguí por los húmedos túneles que tenían un extraño labrado en las rocas, de donde sobresalían pequeñas velas de mortecina luz.

El diseño era tan peculiar que me fue fácil el antiguo escondite de Orochimaru.

Pequeños sonidos revelaban la presencia de alguien dentro, el aroma casi se había disipado, lo más probable es que ya supieran que estaba aquí.

Ahora solo parecía una fría cueva vacía. Como un eterno encierro del que nadie salía o entraba; solo estaba yo y ya ni siquiera sentía aquel dulce aroma que emanaba su piel.

Por un momento pensé que era una trampa, que ella había aprovechado mi descuido para huir ¿no lo había hecho antes? Esa era una realidad que no quería aceptar, pero un sonido de torpes pasos a mi9 espalda me despertó, finalmente había entrado y estaba conmigo… solo para mí. ¿Qué era lo que la motivaba?

Una preocupación menos y ya iba llegando a una especie de Habitación, no se molestaron en esconderse más.

-¡Idiota! Se suponía que nosotros iríamos a buscarte –reclamó el antiguo compañero de Itachi Uchiha.

-No deberías protestar por ello –ataño una chica pelinegra cuyo cabello era recogido por un broche de rosa.

-Aún no tienen suficiente –sonreí de manera sádica, me sorprendía lo tontos que eran –acaso quieren que los elimine de la misma forma que a su líder.

Todo se silenció, parecía que los había intimidado bastante.

-Y entonces ¿A qué has venido? –Preguntó Zetsu, que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen, en realidad fue solo el lado blanco de su rostro el que habló, el otro mantenía clavada su mirada en mi acompañante. Un chirrido proveniente de mis mandíbulas lo alertó.

- Si que tienes buena vista –se burló Kisame.

-Me pregunto si después de matarlo podremos divertirnos con ella –el lado oscuro se dignó a hablar mientras me miraba de manera sardónica, odiaba que alguien más la mirara así, y eso parecía divertirlo.

-Vine para hablar con su líder .todo volvió a quedar en silencio, pero pude percatarme que una sonrisita autosuficiente descubría los dientes afilados de Kisame.

-Está bien –sus ojos se entrecerraron dando me a entender que algún pensamiento malicioso cruzó por su mente.

-Piensas que no voy a regresar ¿verdad?

-Así es –no me sorprendió su respuesta pero se notaba que no tenía idea de mi nuevo potencial. No debería subestimarme tanto, si quisiera, en este momento ya tendría su cabeza degollada en mis manos. Se abrieron dejando a la vista una puerta enorme.

Avancé con paso lento, mostrando mi despreocupación hasta que se perdieron a mi espalda.

Todo estaba completamente en tinieblas… excepto para mí pues la transformación de mis ojos me permitió distinguir con toda claridad la figura de un hombre.

Cada detalle de su rostro que ya se me hacia conocido, uno de los ojos ardía en carmesí por el sharingan y la oscura capa con nubes rojas; era un Akatsuki, un Uchiha.

-Estaba esperando que llegaras.

-Bien, yo la quiero primero –atañó Zetsu… y esta vez fueron sus dos partes.

-¿Quién dijo que no la quería también? –Kisame se molestó por haber sido descartado del juego.

-Tal vez podríamos compartirla… -Konan se apartó, no soportaba ese tipo de conversaciones, especialmente porque nunca solían mostrar interés en ella. Ni siquiera debería estar ahí ¿Qué le veían a esa niña?

Hinata se quedó estática, estaba algo ofuscada por lo que no entendía bien lo que los dos Akatsukis tanto se disputaban. Solo que esa forma de hablar le causaba escalofríos, ellos creían que no volvería, se preguntó si debió acompañarme ¿no era mejor morir juntos?

-Pero yo seré él que la mate –se sobresalto al escuchar la resolución que habían tomado, no era ninguna broma y hablaban de ella.

-¡Maldición! Siempre quieres toda la diversión –el portador de Samehada volvió a molestarse –Ni hablar, solo será para mí –intentó hacerse de ella antes que su compañero, pero eso yo no se lo iba a permitir, aún durante mi conversación con Madara mantuve mi concentración fuera y aunque me vi obligado a adelantar las cosas, interferí antes que llegara a tocarla.

-No te acerques –gruñí, mientras la sujetaba de la cintura como protección, toda la zona con la mi cuerpo mantuvo contacto con ella empezó a arder, y no era de ira exactamente.

-Qué rayos haces aquí –mostrando el filo de sus colmillos.

-El va a quedarse, nuestra organización carece de miembros. Y si en este momento atrapáramos a Kyuubi no lograríamos controlarlo, es mejor que el Jinchuriki se nos una.

Los tres hicieron un gesto de disgusto, mientras los ojos perlados de ella se abrían de la sorpresa y sus labios se movían sin emitir sonido "¿quedarnos?"

-Me alegra tu sinceridad pero debo advertir que no dudaré en matarlos si intentan tenderme una trampa –me refería a que lo antes dicho sonaba como si mi estadía en Akatsuki solo fuera temporal, una vez recuperasen su poder me acabarían.

-También sabía que pesabas algo así –volvió a mirarme con su dojutsu, yo ya no caería en una simple ilusión pero parecía que quería mostrarme su autoridad.

-No tengo interés en ocupar tu lugar… -otra sonrisa surcó mi rostro- … pero sí quiero destruir Konoha.

-Me alegra que compartamos los mismos intereses –interrumpió Konan –pero todos ustedes ya me están hartando –giró sobre sus talones y se alejó con gesto de desapruebo; posiblemente por el hecho de que nadie echaba de menos su opinión.

Volví a centrar mi mirada sobre el Uchiha, pero ni siquiera me la devolvió.

-Bien, esos son asuntos que discutiremos mañana, por lo visto necesitan descansar –aquello lo decía por Hinata, aunque yo no tenía intensión de dar por terminado el día, aun quedaba mucho que "hacer"

-Konan –arrastró las palabras como si fueran un recordatorio en lugar de una orden; me sorprendió que entre las sombras ella volvió a materializarse, como un jutsu de tele transportación o algo así. Pues de algo estaba seguro, ella no estaba en la habitación ni cercana ella.

-Vamos -nos instó, como si la hubiera obligado a regresar. Emprendió la caminata sin siquiera esperar una respuesta; al final, nos perdimos por los lúgubres pasillos dejando atrás a los dos Akatsukis totalmente enfadados.

***-*-* Fin Capi 4 *-*-***

_Bueno, aquí el siguiente capi, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Subiré el siguiente capi en una semana. Por ahora estoy siendo muy puntual, espero que sea duradero. XD_

_Sin más me despido y mi otro fic:_

_**La Oración del Pecado**_

_Sayo._


	5. Capitulo 5: Deseo

***-*-* CAPITULO 5: Deseo*-*-***

El chirrido de la pesada puerta rebotó contra las paredes desnudas, en su interior se vislumbraba una cama, dura a juzgar por su contextura; no existía espacio para hacer otro cometario acerca del decorado o su falta de el. Solo la gigantesca cama que comenzó a tornarse tentadora.

-Habían habitaciones mejor equipadas –Konan soltó un suspiro- pero creí que lo que ustedes necesitarían sería amplitud.

Su mueca de aburrimiento no ocultó lo que su mente llevaba maquinando, lo que todos deberían estar suponiendo. Me sorprendió el hecho de que no estuviera avergonzado, al menos esa debería ser mi reacción, "malditos sentimientos humanos" me respondí casi automáticamente, y eso me dejó sin aliento; por un momento pude ver mis reacciones pasadas a través de unos ojos no-humanos, a pesar del juego de palabras… eso era lo que eran.

La pelinegra se alejó tan pronto acabada la frase.

"Reacciones humanas…" repetí en mi fuero interno, ¿porqué sentía que era algo ya casi intangible para mí? ¿Cómo debía actuar entonces? Acaso debería ser un foco viviente como Hinata.

La simple mención-pensamiento de su nombre hizo que volteara, ella tenía una expresión confusa.

No me digan que no entendió a lo que se refería Konan, debía escoger una mujer con más iniciativa ¿verdad?

Mis ojos se deslizaron al goloso de su cuello, creo que "eso" compensaba su falta de experiencia; cuando dicen que un demonio es todo maldad y crueldad, se les olvida mencionar "lujuria"

Si las palabras de Konan no la alertaron de lo que se venía, el sonido del cerrojo al encajar con el añejo marco de la puerta debió hacerlo; casi pude escuchar la sangre bañando sus mejillas hasta convertirlas en un par de tomates.

Me acerqué hasta que mi nariz rozó sus delicados cabellos, resbalando de apoco, llenándome de su dulce aroma, bajando donde mis labios se posaron sobre su piel de porcelana.

Un jadeo sutil escapó de su garganta cuando entremezclé mi aliento entre su azulada melena; apretaba los párpados con la misma fuerza con la que intentaba llenar su cuerpo de oxígeno.

Me aparté con una sonrisa socarrona, al parecer su cuerpo me deseaba tanto como yo a ella; y ella leyó aquel pensamiento en cuanto se cruzó con mis pupilas.

La tomé de la mano en cuanto noté que quería colocarla delante de su cuerpo; de un ligero tirón la halé hasta lanzarla sobre la cama. No quería ser brusco pero aún así se quejó un poco.

No sé qué tipo de expresión tenía mi rostro, pero me sorprendió que me mirara con los ojos como platos.

-Naruto-kun –susurró claramente antes de rodearme entre sus brazos delgados, sentí sus senos redondos aplastarse en mi pecho. Esa no era la niña que yo conocía.

Mi hombro empezó a humedecerse cuando escuché sus sollozos ¿y ahora qué le había hecho?

Ella ya sabía demasiado bien el porqué me acompañaba, no podía echarse para atrás ahora. O es que acaso fui muy brusco.

Se separó ligeramente para mirarme, parecía maravillada cuando nuestros ojos volvieron a cruzarse.

-Creí que nunca volvería a verte –una frase completa sin balbucear incoherencias; ahora sí que algo andaba mal.

-¿A qué te refieres? –el timbre de voz demoniaco casi había desaparecido, ahora sonaba como antes.

-Tus ojos, son azules de nuevo –pareció que ella hablaba con un sueño, es más por su expresión risueña podía apostar que ella creía vivir uno.

Eso explicaría la falta de tartamudeo.

Me sonrió de forma tierna mientras retrocedía sobre las sábanas, parecía una invitación tentadora. No dudé en seguirla hasta encontrarme sobre ella.

Un lindo sonrojo adornó su rostro lleno de esperanza, empecé a creer que habían cambiado a la verdadera; sus labios delinearon un camino perfecto desde las marcas de mi rostro hasta la comisura izquierda de mi boca. Me moví un poco hasta besarla con ganas, de todos los deseos que padecí en mi vida, ni la sed ni el hambre pudieron compararse a la necesidad de tenerla.

Me pregunto si habría sido igual con Sakura o Ino.

Sus manos se movieron desesperadamente en mi espalda y revolviéndome el cabello.

Aproveché deslizándome hasta su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas en el, deleitándome con el suave gemido que conseguí arrancarle.

-Por favor –suplicó- no dejes que este sueño se acabe.

Me detuve, realmente ella creía estar soñando.

-No, no pares; no soportaría perderte de nuevo –echó la cabeza hacia atrás, ofreciéndose; pero pude sentir su tristeza taladrando muy profundo, casi como si mis articulaciones se congelaran. Por un momento pude sentirme como parte de ella, susceptible a todos los miedos y temores que la acechaban.

Aunque eso no afectó en nada al deseo que me carcomía; me sentí culpable por aprovecharme del hecho que se mostrara tan "cooperadora"

Deslicé las yemas de mis dedos hasta el filo de su polera y la levanté con cuidado, ella mismo me ayudó a quitársela.

Clavé mi vista en sus grandes pechos, cubiertos por un sensual encaje negro, realmente exquisito.

Volví a morder su cuello, gozando de los gemidos que ella me regalaba.

Mis manos se deslizaban sobre sus caderas primero, después su cintura y luego los muslos bien torneados.

Sentí que podía tomarme ciertas libertades y no la había herido como en la mañana.

Ese tipo de contacto ya no era nada, quería sentirla piel con piel.

Y como si mis pensamientos volvieran a ser descubiertos ella se adelantó al siguiente paso, bajando la cremallera de mi chaqueta, con tanta lentitud que me volvía loco.

La ayudé y también retiré mi propia polera ninja; para luego fundirnos en un abrazo. Ella acarició mis músculos algo temerosa, las sensaciones hacían que me estremeciera de placer mientras continuaba con movimientos elegantes y a la vez tan insinuantes.

Volví a apoderarme de sus labios, quería que le gritara al mundo que era mía, que me pertenecía; tal vez haría que dijera eso mientras me hundía entre sus cremosos muslos.

Quería que cada centímetro de su piel tuviera grabado mi nombre… casi podía escucharla llamándome entre jadeos y la respiración agitada.

Decidí que era hora de probar el botín, de hecho fue mi entrepierna la que me advirtió sus exigencias.

Pero quería prolongarlo más, centré toda mi atención en sus pezones que había empezado a marcarse bajo el sujetador.

Pasé la lengua dos que tres veces por esa zona, casi podía saborearlo, si dependiera de mí ya no llevaría aquella molesta prenda. Pero no quería asustarla… tomé delicadamente el corpiño entre los dientes, dispuesto a arrancarlo de un solo tirón.

Un fuerte repiqueteo en la puerta interrumpió sus musicales jadeos. Nos separamos respirando a bocanadas, apenas si alcanzó a cubrirse con la sábana blanca.

-Madara quiere vernos –afirmó Kisame con alegría contenida -¡Ups!, siento si interrumpo algo.

El tono de sarcasmo me sacó de quicio, si las miradas mataran les juro que ya no tendría la cabeza unida a su cuerpo.

Echó un vistazo rápido dentro de la habitación solo para comprobar sus sospechas, después se despidió con una amplia sonrisa surcándole el rostro.

Tomé mi chaqueta y me dispuse a salir, por un minuto nos miramos con decepción "Estuvo cerca"

Su pequeño cuerpo se estremeció mientras se debatía algún conflicto interno, como si despertara de alguna clase de ilusión y me miraba con desconfianza.

Lo comprendí, mis orbes volvieron a ser carmesí.

***-*-* Fin Capi 5 *-*-***

* * *

_Y bien, aquí el primer medio intento de lemon... ¿alguien pidió una habitación para ellos solos?_

_Espero que les haya gustado y recuerden que entre más reviews más rápido aparecerá la conti._

_Sayo._


	6. Capitulo 6: Encuentros

***-*-* Capitulo 6: Encuentros *-*-***

Los pasillos se entrelazaban hasta formar estrechos recovecos sin salida, como forma de distraer a cualquier intruso no deseado.

Pero el aroma inconfundible de los Akatsuki se filtraba poderosamente a mi nariz, lo que hacía inconfundible su ubicación.

No creía que los ninjas más buscados de los cinco grandes naciones tuvieran semejante descuido, alguien como ellos no debería dejar pistas sobre su paradero, especialmente cuando tienen una baja de poder tan alarmante.

Abrí las puertas enmohecidas de un gran salón oscuro, Zetsu se mantenía distante en una esquina pero un brillo burlón se apoderó de su mirada cuando entré.

-Espero no ser importuno –espetó Madara, de quién por poco no advertí su presencia- tenemos noticias sobre el 8 colas.

Fruncí en ceño mientras ahogaba las ganas de estrangularlo. Los otros bijuu no me interesaban en lo más mínimo, no eran de mi incumbencia y comencé a plantearme la idea de acabar la idea de acabar con esta estúpida organización y cargarme Konoha yo solo.

-Entiendo tu necesidad de no perder más tiempo, pero para reducir a cenizas la aldea necesitamos tanto poder como nos sea posible reunir. Konoha siempre se recupera sin importar el daño, cuenta con el apoyo de Suna y otros países.

Cuando formamos Akatsuki nuestro objetivo no era centrarnos en el país del Fuego, cada miembro quería una venganza especial contra la gente que los rechazó. Y a pesar de que Sasori ya no está, no pensamos perdonar la Arena por lo que le hicieron.

-Entonces piensas apoderarte del mundo ninja –aventuré con desgano- eso tampoco es mi problema.

-Si piensas mantenerte indiferente a nuestros planes, será mejor que te largues de una buena vez.

Le dediqué una sonrisa socarrona mientras le hacía gestos- Intenta sacarme, si puedes.

-Maldito –gruñó mientras se apartaba.

-Bien, eso lo decide, me quedaré un poco para ver que sucede.

-Primero comenzaremos con la extracción del bijuu –tras una pausa la cámara cambió hasta parecerse al lugar donde atraparon al Ichibi de Gaara.

-Empecemos –urgió Madara tomando la posición de líder.

Hinata había recogido su ropa en cuanto se quedó sola, aún seguía impactada al recordar el repentino cambio de color en mis ojos. Era algo difícil de explicar.

Salió despacio de la habitación, el pasillo se extendía largo hasta reaparecer en la oscuridad. Se preguntó si estaba bien que no se mantuvo dentro, necesitaba algo de distracción, pero no tenía idea de hacia dónde debía ir, la ausencia de sonido y escasa iluminación le daban al lugar un aspecto tétrico que iba muy bien con el aroma húmedo de las paredes, no estaba segura de que un lugar así estuviera libre de trampas.

Caminó despacio, escuchando el eco de sus pisadas, mientras intentaba no accionar accidentalmente algo peligroso. Cuando se sintió desorientada optó por utilizar el dojutsu que poseía, era el único "buen" recuerdo que tenía de lo que era de su familia.

Traspasó las paredes una a una, era difícil pues la roca maciza hacía casi imposible su misión, muy cerca del lugar encontró una fuente de chakra muy fuerte, estaba herido y tenía la cálida sensación de ser conocido.

Se acercó sin dudar y entreabrió la puerta, el sujeto se encontraba recostado incómodamente sobre un trono simple que destacaba por su gran tamaño, el cual pudo haber servido de cama si no fuera tan rústico.

En la espesa oscuridad era difícil ahondar en detalles acerca de él, tenía el cabello negro azabache y una larga capa de nubes rojas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Yo… yo… solo –bajó la cabeza algo avergonzada- no… no… creí que tú…

-Me sorprende que hayan enviado a alguien tan débil, creo que es un insulto, deberían darse por vencidos –tras una pausa- No has cambiado nada, siempre has sido alguien desesperante.

Sus pupilas descubrieron un rojo sangre tan intenso que paralizaron el pequeño cuerpo de la joven y a pesar de todo no se comparaban a los terroríficos ojos que Naruto poseía ahora.

-Debo decir que así, como te has presentado ante mí casi no te reconozco –el Uchiha se levantó con lentitud mientras escrutaba de pies a cabeza- me doy cuenta que al menos físicamente no eres tan decepcionante como Sakura.

Hinata exhaló con dificultad mientras los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban, esa mirada funcionaba mucho mejor que un jutsu de parálisis.

Después de ver el engaño del cual habían sido víctimas, ya no pude esconder una sonora carcajada. Debían haber visto el rostro de Zetsu cuando el supuesto jinchuriki se convirtió en un tentáculo de pulpo.

Ahora recorría el pasillo de vuelta, había algo que debía terminar con Hinata.

Su dulce aroma cubrió el aire en cuanto me acerqué, algo iba mal.

Con una maldición abrí la puerta para encontrar una habitación vacía.

Otro juramento escapó de mí en cuanto seguía su rastro, no podía abandonarme.

Tal vez había confiado demasiado en ella, iba a traicionarme como todos.

Si se atrevía a hacer eso, yo mismo reclamaría su sangre, aunque me lastimara a mí mismo.

"No lo hagas" reclamó una tenue voz en mi subconsciente, abría jurado que era la mía de no ser porque se oía tan lejana.

Creí que otros pensamientos ya no me iban a atormentar pero una repentina lucha mental parecía llevarse a cabo dentro, como si tuviera tanto que pensar y a la vez no tenía conocimiento de qué era.

El aroma se intensificó dentro de una habitación; la ira sacudió mi cuerpo con violencia tratando de imaginar que el maldito de Kisame se me hubiera adelantado. No tendría compasión si se había atrevía a tocarla.

Recordándolo bien, no lo vi por ninguna parte.

Un cuerpo dentro del lugar empezó a avanzar, una respiración se paralizó y los pasos se volvieron estridentes.

Había otro olor que me saco de mis cabales.

De un tirón la madera se hizo añicos y entre dispuesto a saldar aquellas deudas enterradas por tantos años.

-No sabía que estabas aquí –se burló el pelinegro que no estaba muy distanciado de ella.

-¡Maldito Sasuke! –y sin más me acerqué con velocidad hasta acertarle un severo golpe en la mandíbula.

***-*-* Fin capi 6 *-*-***

_Bueno, sé que no es el mejor capi que he escrito, aún así espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

_Sayo._


	7. Capitulo 7: Mente, Cuerpo y Demonio

***-*-* Capitulo 7: Mente, Cuerpo y Demonio *-*-***

Sus ojos oscuros se movieron en mi dirección a tiempo que intentaba estabilizarse sobre las dos piernas. Limpió el pequeño hilo de sangre que manaba de su labio inferior, su ceño se había arrugado aún más.

-Así que también estás aquí –señaló el pelinegro con un deje de hastío- Imbéciles como ustedes no sirven ni como juguete barato.

Un gruñido brotó desde lo más profundo de mi pecho casi instintivamente ¿cómo se atrevía?

El maldito iba a pagar por todas las humillaciones; mi vida habría sido mil veces mejor si no hubiera tenido que soportar esas estúpidas comparaciones con él; siempre había obtenido lo que yo quería, las atenciones y los elogios por los que yo hubiera asesinado. Siempre intentó quedarse con lo que me pertenecía.

-¡Maldito! Haré que te tragues ese corazón ennegrecido que tienes –la voz ronca y cegada de maldad hizo que las palabras sonaran sinceras. Como un futuro próximo e inevitable.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció de gusto tan solo imaginar mis garras cubiertas de su sangre, definitivamente sería algo que yo disfrutaría mucho.

¿Cómo pude considerarlo como a un hermano?

Hinata retrocedió dos pasos al escucharme, pero Sasuke no se inmutó ni por un segundo.

-¿Te tiene miedo? –se burló- No debería, eres realmente patético… acabaré contigo primero y le demostraré a quién debería temer.

Su mirada se clavó intensamente sobre ella, tenía un brillo desquiciado y oscuro.

Había otra razón.

Lo presentía.

"Siempre intentó quedarse con lo que me pertenecía"

¡No! No iba a permitirlo.

Sin entender cómo, ya aplastaba su cuello con mis manos; intentó soltarse con un rodillazo en mi estomago cosa que no consiguió ni hacerme cosquillas. Le mostré los colmillos en lo que aparentaba una cruel sonrisa.

Deseaba escuchar su vértebra superior crujiendo bajo la presión de mis puños.

"Detente" ordenó una voz con total claridad.

Él merecía morir.

"Maldito zorro del demonio, ¡Haz que se detenga!"

-Naruto-kun –espetó Hinata con incredulidad, tal vez nadie habría imaginado que el último Uchiha moriría en mis manos.

"¡Basta!"

Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas mientras perdía toda orientación.

El sonido de las pequeñas gotas al caer llenó el espacio vacío.

Y yo también era parte de él, no era nada. No existía.

Las cadenas chocando una contra otra llamaron mi atención. Un cuerpo débil colgaba de ellas con las manos y los pies atados justo frente de una jaula enorme.

"Yo no quería esto" susurró en un tono lastimero.

El Kyuubi se carcajeó detrás de los barrotes "Ahora sabes lo que sentí cuando quedé atrapado"

"No entiendo qué pretendes, ¿cómo iba a ayudarte estar en esta situación?" Levantó la cabeza dejando que sus cabellos rubios y húmedos le descubrieran el rostro.

Era yo, el verdadero yo; ahora entendía porque no existía en este lugar.

"Haré que sufras" amenazó esa voz terrorífica mientras intentaba alcanzarlo con las garras.

"De nada te servirá, seguirás aquí y morirás conmigo"

"No puedes tenerme aquí para siempre, cuando salga devoraré a todo aquel que he conocido… incluyendo a esa mujer"

"Hinata, fui un tonto"

Me sacudí con violencia tratando de liberar las cadenas, de repente me había unido a ese lánguido cuerpo en un intento de fortalecerlo o tal vez porque en ese momento ambos compartíamos el mismo odio hacia el bijuu.

Tiré con fuerza logrando que mis muñecas y talones se desgarraran, sentía ese líquido tibio derramarse sobre el antebrazo y los hombros desnudos.

El dolor no llegó seguíamos sintiendo una ardiente rabia que se abría como vórtice en el pecho.

"No la tocarás" respondimos ahora como una solo.

"Bastará con un ligero apretón sobre ese delicado cuello blanco, aunque lo disfrutaría más si tú mismo lo hicieras"

"No, yo no se lo permitiré" rugió mi voz o la del otro yo… esa voz más humana que ahora se volvía mi conciencia.

Con un último tirón y un grito de dolor caí sobre el piso lleno de agua, los tendones del brazo no habían resistido más.

Desperté sobresaltado en la dura cama que nos habían asignado, la pequeña vela de la esquina era la única fuente de aquella diáfana luz.

Miré las muñecas amoratadas.

No era un sueño, era real.

Es más, ni siquiera había una razón por la que hubiera dormido.

-¿Estás bien? –titubeó Hinata desde el rincón de la habitación, el más lejano.

-¿Dónde está Sasuke? –respondí haciendo caso omiso de su preocupación, no podía decir que me disgustaba pero no estaba de humor para contestar estupideces.

Se acercó un poco algo indecisa.

-Él… está descansando en otra habitación –el alivio invadió mi interior sin que antes pudiera evitarlo; no lo había matado pero al menos lo herí lo suficiente para que no se le acercara después, ya sabía qué tipo de intenciones había reflejado al estudiarla con su mirada.

Intenté ponerme en pie pero una repentina oleada de debilidad me derrumbó. Mis músculos se sentían tensos e incapaces de moverse.

Miré mis manos con más cuidado ahondando en el cambio que habían sufrido mis garras. En realidad ya no estaban y por esa marcada expresión de fascinación que ella presentaba habría jurado que era humano de nuevo –si es que alguna vez dejé de serlo-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo llevo así? –repliqué con un tono severo, ella se incomodó.

-Casi seis horas –susurró.

Eso era simplemente maravilloso, solo faltaba que Madara atravesara la maldita puerta dispuesto a quitarme al zorro.

-Etto… yo… si te molesto será mejor que me retire.

-No –le gruñí mientras la asía del brazo. Su cuerpo dio un respingo por la sorpresa pero se dejó jalar hacia el catre.

Intenté justificarme alegando que no la dejaba alejarse por desconfianza. Porqué no dejaría que Sasuke me quitara algo mío o porque afuera estaban Zetsu y Kisame esperando mi descuido.

Pero en cuanto la tuve en mis brazos lo supe, la quería a ella y no dejaría que fuera de alguien más.

***-*-* Fin capi 7 *-*-***

_Lamento no haberle dado a Sasuke lo que se merecía pero tal vez lo haga después, espero que les haya gustado y sí el siguiente capi promete mucho. ¿a que sí?._

_Visiten mi nuevo fic._

**_Aquerón: Temible_**

.net/s/6795944/1/Temible

_ Sayo._


	8. Capitulo 8: Confesión

***-*-* Capitulo 8: Confesión *-*-***

Pero en cuanto la tuve en mis brazos lo supe, la quería a ella y no dejaría que fuera de alguien más.

Sus mejillas adoptaron ese tierno rubor que la hacía irresistible. Tener su pequeño cuerpo bajo el mío, tan suave y frágil me enloquecía.

La deseaba en ese momento.

Delineé el hermoso contorno de su rostro con el dedo pulgar, despacio, disfrutando cada centímetro de la tersura en esa piel nívea. Acaricié su delicado mentón, subiendo lentamente hasta los labios apetitosos que rogaban ser besados.

Todo su cuerpo suplicaba que la tomase y el mío también reaccionaba ante esa petición. Como dos imanes que son atraídos entre sí, me acerqué lentamente, mi mano aferró sus cabellos con el fin de acercar nuestros labios.

Lento al principio hasta que mis brazos se apoyaron en la curva más deliciosa de su espalda.

Nuestras lenguas danzaron ardientemente mientras degustaba su dulzura, ese sabor único que me encendía aún más.

Deslicé su blusa hacía arriba, rozando tenuemente la piel recién descubierta. Sus párpados se cerraron cuando comprendió mis intenciones. Mordí la parte frontal del sujetador y lo arranqué bruscamente.

Dio un respingo pero no abrió los ojos, se veía tan tentadora con esos pechos turgentes a mi disposición.

Besé una y otra vez sus labios mientras las molestas prendas de mi cuerpo caían una a una.

-Hinata –susurré con voz ronca y encendida en pasión. Acaricié su cuello con la punta de la nariz, intentando captar su dulce aroma a caramelo y flores.

Un jadeo pequeño e incitante escapó desde el interior de su garganta; sonreí contra la piel de su hombro, eso era lo que quería: tenerla jadeando para mí, escucharla gritar.

Dejé un sendero húmedo a través de su piel, finalmente llegué al lugar más delicioso: las cumbres que adornaban esos grandes senos.

Besé la punta despacio, mientras sus delicadas manos me sujetaban los hombros. Su rostro adquirió la más fuerte tonalidad de rojo; pero a pesar de la vergüenza no se retiró o intentó detenerme.

Solté el aliento admirando como aquella pequeña piedrecita se arrugaba y endurecía frente a mis ojos.

Sin más la cubrí con la boca, recibiendo un musical sonido de placer; envolviéndola con la lengua tiré sin compasión de ella.

Enredó los diminutos dedos en los mechones de mi cabello, intentando aplacar los gemidos, mi otra mano ya estaba trabajando sobre su otro seno, estimulando y presionando.

Separé nuestros cuerpos para poder apreciarla con la respiración agitada, necesitaba tenerla a mi merced.

Recorrí su vientre plano con mi tacto, dibujando con gran precisión su estrecha cintura y sus caderas. Sujetando el borde del pantalón, lo deslicé sobre esos exquisitos muslos provocativos.

Hinata me atrajo hacia sus labios con desesperación, este ya no era un sueño ¡finalmente sería mía!

Quité la última prenda que ahora era un estorbo, admirando su piel desnuda con ansias de probarla de una vez por todas cosa que hizo que intentar cubrirse. No se lo permití, coloqué ambas piernas sobre mis hombros y tomando sus caderas atraje su centro húmedo, ardiente a mi boca.

Su ser entero se convulsionó por las caricias, se aferró a las sábanas como si su vida dependiera de ello. Aunque tal vez fuese su cordura lo que intentaba retener, la misma que parecía esfumarse cuando mi lengua saboreo su sexo sin pudor alguno.

Se retorció bajo mi peso, esparciendo su melena sobre la almohada. Sus gemidos habían distraído mi atención sin percatarme de que mi hombría demandaba ser complacida de la misma forma.

Mi dedo trazó pequeños círculos sobre su intimidad adentrándose con lentitud, su espalda se arqueó en respuesta brindándome un mejor acceso.

Verla en ese estado había dejado mi razonamiento en vilo, el músculo en mi mandíbula estaba tan tenso debido a que no podía contenerme más.

-Naruto –gruñó cuando mordí ligeramente su pequeño capullo e introduje un segundo dedo. Su interior se contrajo enloquecedoramente y en un delicioso segundo derramó su dulce néctar en mi boca.

Respiró dificultosamente mientras sus pechos subían y bajaban al mismo compas que el aire llenaba sus pulmones, rápida e incitantemente mientras solo podía imaginar cómo se sentirían esas paredes calientes rodeando, apretando como hace un momento, mi miembro palpitaba y dolía ante esa imagen.

Con el rostro sonrojado y los rojos labios hinchados me miró de forma tierna, cálida.

Desabroché el zíper de mis pantalones para liberar esa zona que dolía tanto.

Sus piernas acunaron mis caderas acercándome más a su cuerpo, me sonrió cariñosamente mientras me perdía en sus hermosos ópalos de luna; no había duda ni miedo en ellos… estaba seguro de que quería entregarse a mí, más segura de lo que estaba yo mismo.

No permitiría que nadie la lastimara nunca y temí que alguien encontrara esta nueva debilidad, porque si algo le ocurría a ella también me destrozarían por completo.

Reclamé sus labios por última vez y de una única embestida proclamé su cuerpo como mío.

Apretó los dientes intentando callar ese dolor.

Aún no podía creer que la hubiera tenido tanto tiempo a mi lado, que aún necesitando de ella hubiera estado tan ciego como para no verla.

Necesitaba de su compañía, de su voz y de su piel; quería que alguien me mirara con calidez como ella lo hacía… como si le importara.

Abracé su grácil cuerpo contra el mío, sintiendo sus finos brazos aferrar mi espalda.

Me retiré despacio saliendo casi por completo, sus dedos se enterraron en mi piel e ingresé con rapidez y fuerza. Un gemido deliciosos flotó en la habitación.

-¡Ah! –Su espalda volvió a arquearse al igual que sus uñas se clavaban sobre el músculo.

-Así es querida –susurré sensualmente mientras mordía su lóbulo- demuestra que te gusta.

Mecí las caderas de nuevo, imitando el primer movimiento; con un delirante y ardoroso ritmo que aumentaba cada vez más.

-Naru… ¡ah! No-o pa-pares –sus muslos aprisionaron mi cintura moviéndose como un cadencioso baile contra mi miembro, apretando y liberando hasta dejarme sin aliento.

-Mmm, sí… di, di que eres mía –ordené con autoridad, penetrándola salvajemente.

-¡Por Dios! –su cuerpo volvió a estremecerse y curvarse tomándome dentro por completo. Haló mi cabellera áurea; empapada en sudor- ¡Soy tuya! –gritó con el tono más seductor que jamás había escuchado –Solo tuya.

Me incliné y mordisqueé sus pezones de nuevo, "Solo mía" había dicho, la cabeza me daba vueltas.

-Te amo –murmuró cuando su cuerpo se sacudió entorno al mío, llevándome al clímax más sabroso que podía experimentar.

No tenía idea de lo que había sucedido después, ambos respirábamos dificultosamente intentando recuperar el aliento. Mi cuerpo estaba extrañamente relajado y satisfecho. Completo.

Pero… no me atreví a responderle.

***-*-* Fin capi *-*-***

_Un poco de lemon, es el segundo que escribí y estoy contenta con mi trabajo. ¿Qué opinan?_

_Gracias por todos los reviews, realmente me alientan a seguir escribiendo... la conti tardará un poquis, aunque podría depender de los comentarios, ¿quién sabe?_

_Sayo._

Sayo.


	9. Capitulo 9: Poseción

***-*-* Capitulo 9:Poseción *-*-***

_"Devoraré a todas las personas importantes para ti, incluyendo a esa mujer…",_ el eco de esas palabras parecía regresar de la nada una y otra vez.

_"Pero no tienes idea de lo que eso significa"_, rectificó con una carcajada siniestra. _"Me alimento del dolor, la tristeza, la ira… todos los sentimientos capaces de corromper el alma humana"_

_"Créeme, no existe nada más satisfactorio que observarte destruyendo a los que dices amar"_

El sonido gutural y ronco de una carcajada me obligó a volver a la realidad.

Mi piel estaba húmeda, necesitaba sentir la fresca brisa de la mañana para que mi cuerpo se enfriara.

Aún respiraba dificultosamente cuando sentí el cálido aliento de Hinata contra mi cuello.

Despacio, retiré mi miembro de su ardiente interior. Seguía sobre ella, con la cabeza apoyada en el espacio entre su mejilla y su pequeño hombro. Sentía sus senos firmes y redondos aplastarse contra mi pecho, cada vez que intentaba satisfacer la necesidad de oxigeno en sus pulmones; ella estaba incluso más exhausta que yo.

El aroma de su cabello me envolvió como un suave perfume; pero tenía un toque erótico en él, que seguramente se volvería mi favorito.

El aroma del placer; nuestro sello único y personal, algo que se creaba únicamente cuando nuestros cuerpos se encontraban de esa forma.

Sus muslos dejaron de aprisionar mi cadera, se deslizaron lentamente por sobre mis ´piernas, permitiéndome sentir la suavidad de su piel pálida.

Ese momento era precioso, no quería que llegara a su fin.

Teniéndola junto a mí, con aquella sensación maravillosa de satisfacción física.

Pero volvía a recordar la última frase que había pronunciado en medio de su propio placer.

_"Te amo"_, ese era un sentimiento que no necesitaba sentir, por su bien más que por el mío.

Me retiré bruscamente de aquel rustico camastro, divisando la expresión que tenía antes de sorprenderse. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, los labios rojos ligeramente separados y los párpados cerrados; como intentando disfrutar los momentos posteriores a su segundo orgasmo.

Me miró avergonzada mientras cubría su grácil figura con la sábana.

Apreté el puño de mi mano izquierda, realmente hubiera querido responderle. Sus orbes plateadas parecían rogar por una aceptación; algo, una palabra; pero mi boca permaneció sellada.

Tras varios dolorosos segundos bajó la vista al suelo, casi pude sentir su tristeza de haber sido utilizada.

Pero yo no había hecho eso ¿o sí?.

La alejé de su familia, de su Aldea y reclamé la pureza de su cuerpo.

La convertí en el juguete de un demonio.

Dejando que el cruel silencio llenara todas las preguntas sin respuesta, arreglé rápidamente mi pantalón.

¿Iba a abandonarla precisamente en estos momentos?

Era lo único que se me había ocurrido.

Y sabía que por cada minuto de indiferencia la lastimaba aún más.

-Lo lamento –susurró con la voz quebrada- No debí…

-No hiciste nada –espeté casi automáticamente, lo extraño es que no pensé en decir eso- La próxima vez guárdate tus comentarios e intenta ser más complaciente.

A pesar de que su mirada se ocultaba bajo el oscuro cerquillo de su cabello, noté como abría los ojos de par en par antes de dejar que las lágrimas se desbordaran creando finos caminos que bordeaban su rostro.

¡Mierda! Esa no era ni por asomo la respuesta que yo quería darle.

La voz del maldito zorro empezó a reírse con ganas, dentro de mi cabeza.

Tomé la chaqueta con aire ofendido antes de girarme hacia la puerta.

-Si no dejas de llorar tendré que matarte –cerré con un portazo la tosca madera.

_"¡¿Qué hiciste?"_, le gruñí con ira contenida, las palabras que debieron haber salido por mi boca, apenas se escucharon como un débil quejido en mi mente ¿Porqué?

-Escuchaste alguna vez la frase "Jamás hagas tratos con el demonio" –caminó despreocupadamente por los pasillos del refugio subterráneo.

_"¡Regresa!"_, ordené. _"Entra y dile que lo sientes. ¡Explícale!"_

Volvió a reír con el sonido de una voz demoniaca, profunda y letal.

-Supongo que ahora sabes lo que sentía allí dentro, niño estúpido; ahora bien. ¿Para qué sirve el cuerpo de un humano? No creo que pueda salir a aplastar aldeanos con él; tampoco puedo comérmelos de lo contrario ya habría a esa suculenta humana de un tajo.

Se detuvo a medio camino- Tal vez debería hacer esto último; mira, tengo colmillos –acto seguido tocó los largos colmillos afilados con la lengua.

Debí suponer que volvía a tener esa apariencia endemoniada.

Se me revolvió el estómago al escucharlo, si es que tenía estómago.

_"No hagas eso"_, dije intentando parecer calmado, sabía que trataba de sacarme de casillas, entonces tendría una buena excusa para herir aún más a Hinata.

-_"No hagas eso, regresa, explícale"_; escucha idiota, no soy tu mascota así que deja de darme ordenes. Aún no te das cuenta de tu posición.

Habría tensado la mandíbula si hubiera tenido una. Ahora me sentía como una voz incorpórea que veía a través de sus mismos ojos.

"Supongo que tendrás alguna buena explicación o amenaza que darme acerca de lo que está pasando"

-¡Claro! Tu alma se fusionaría con la mía de la misma forma que compartiría mi poder contigo; creando una nueva personalidad. Algo así como el cuerpo y tú pasaste a quedar atrapado junto a mí, como mente, demonio y conciencia.

_"Ajá"_ respondí, sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería.

-Estoy empezando a creer que eres "Conciencia", porque eres igual de tonto que el mocoso.

Que hablara de mí como 4 personas diferentes ya estaba confundiéndome más que sus explicaciones de almas.

-Cuando te encontraste con el Uchiha –prosiguió sin muchos miramientos- "Conciencia" o sea el mocoso, despertó y empezó a hacer un berrinche insoportable. Hasta que termino por llamarte a ti, "Cuerpo".

Ambos se unieron por motivos que espero no saber y quedaron libres. Pero ya también estaba unido a "Conciencia", tú eras el único independiente.

Así que aquí me tienes, libre y aprovechando el tiempo antes vuelva dentro y ustedes salgan.

-Salir a donde –preguntó Zetsu apareciendo con una masa informe desde el suelo.

-Ya sabía yo que estaba un poco loco, pero hablar consigo mismo, esto es el colmo –Kisame dejó al descubierto la fila de puntiagudos dientes a manera de sonrisa amenazadora, mientras avanzaba desde el otro lado del pasillo.

-Ustedes dos…

-Tres –corrigió el lado oscuro de Zetsu.

El Kyuubi o yo apretamos la mandíbula seriamente disgustados.

-Ustedes tres, si saben lo que es bueno ¡lárguense! O les arrancaré las entrañas y me las comeré.

"No vas a hacer eso ¿verdad?", pregunté con cierto tono de repulsión.

-Lo dudas.

_"!Ag¡ Pues eres asqueroso, la verdad"_

La puerta que quedaba al lado izquierdo en el espacio entre ellos y yo se abrió a medias.

Dos ojos color carmesí observaron ambos bandos.

-Y si saben lo que es bueno, cerraran la boca y se irán de rositas a otro lugar.

-¡Tú! –espetamos el zorro y yo, Sasuke hizo un mohín y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

***-*-* Fin capi 9*-*-***

* * *

_Muy bien me declaro totalmente demente._

_Siento no haber podido subir el capi antes, la verdad no recordaba que aún faltaba una conti por subir ya que estos capis están escritos hace mucho... Bien no sé como decirlo pero hasta aquí llega el fic._

_En realidad creo que ya notaron que esta conti estuvo algo rara, la cosa es que desde hace tiempo tuve que exprimir mi pobre cerebro para escribirla, me quedé vacia de ideas para este -solo este- fanfic. No tengo la más mínima idea de qué podría pasar a partir de aquí. Y no creo que eso cambie, pero amo mucho este fic y no quisiera abandonarlo._

_Por ello me encantaría que dejaran algunas sujerencias o lo que ustedes crean que podría suceder despues, por favor cualquier idea será BIENVENIDA._

_Espero no haberlos decepcionado y porfa** aporten para que el fic no se pierda**._

_Sayo._**  
**


End file.
